Plugawa miłość
by Fantasmagoria
Summary: "Nikt nie wiedział, oczywiście. Co mogliby powiedzieć lub pomyśleć inni Strażnicy, gdyby kiedykolwiek znaleźli swojego drogiego, małego ducha zimy pieprzonego przez Króla Koszmarów?". Slash, Pitch/Jack
**Link do tekstu:** s/8738621/1/Tainted-Love

 **Autor:** The Emcee

 **Tłumacz:** Fantasmagoria.

 **Bety:** Wirka.  & Fia.

 **Zgoda:** Jest, bardzo entuzjastyczna!

 **Pairing:** Pitch/Jack

 **Gatunek:** Hurt/Comfort, Romance - za autorką, bo sama jednoznacznie określić tego nie potrafię.

 **Ostrzeżenia:** Seks? :D

 **N/T:** Tak oto moi drodzy powracam w kręgi piszących/tłumaczących. Powoli. Nowym tekstem. Z fandomu, w którym jeszcze nie publikowałam. Hardcore. A co, jak wracać to z przytupem.

Tekst dedykuję Lampirze, bo chcę i mogę :D. Ona pierwsza ruszyła ten fandom na Imago, na co ja nie mogłam się dłuuugo zebrać.

 **Plugawa miłość**

 _Szare palce pieściły zimną, jasną skórę. Usta wyciskały miękkie, ciepłe pocałunki na nagich łopatkach._

Leżąca pod nim postać zadrżała i westchnęła cicho. Uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust, zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że jego dotyk jest niczym ogień i strach, i wszystko to, z czego rodziły się koszmary. Ale nie było się czego bać. Nie w tym momencie. Tutaj nie było żadnych koszmarów. Tylko oni dwaj, Pitch Black i Jack Frost - leżący w łóżku pod czarnym, jedwabnym prześcieradłem i na pasujących do niego poduszkach.

Lądowali w łóżku już wiele razy wcześniej, ale Pitch nigdy nie pomyślał, że to nudne albo powtarzalne - z Jackiem Frostem nic nie było nudne ani powtarzalne. Każda pieszczota, każdy pocałunek wywoływały nową reakcję, a kiedy w niego wchodził, czuł się tak, jak Niebo spotykające Piekło. To było starcie ognia z lodem - wspaniałe, spektakularne i wszystko inne, o czym kiedykolwiek fantazjował.

Nikt nie wiedział, oczywiście. Co mogliby powiedzieć lub pomyśleć inni Strażnicy, gdyby kiedykolwiek znaleźli swojego drogiego, małego ducha zimy pieprzonego przez Króla Koszmarów? Na pewno nie popłakaliby się ze szczęścia. Może dopadłyby ich łzy żalu i nienawiści, ale z pewnością nie radości. Nie, żeby jakoś szczególnie przejmował się ich opinią. Właściwie, będąc zupełnie szczerym, nie było zbyt wielu rzeczy, którymi się przejmował. Ale nawet on musiał przyznać, że istniała specyficzna więź pomiędzy nim, a Jackiem. Zanim Frost stał się jednym ze Strażników, był - podobnie jak Pitch - niewidzialny dla dzieci na całym świecie. Nie widziały ich nawet wtedy, gdy je nawoływali. To bardzo samotny żywot i w pewien sposób go podzielali. I właśnie to czyniło ich tak idealną parą: ten ból i ta samotność stały się pierwszą nicią porozumienia pomiędzy nimi, cała reszta jedynie spadła na swoje miejsce.

Pitch pocałował szyję Jacka i wyszczerzył zęby w szerokim uśmiechu, gdy chłopak zadrżał pod nim. Kochał to uczucie, rozkoszował się nim, więc przycisnął swoje gorące ciało bliżej lodowatego kochanka. Jego erekcja naparła na udo Frosta, który w zamian cichutko zajęczał. Ten delikatny dźwięk spowodował, że Pitch warknął cicho w odpowiedzi i szarpnął ostro biodrami, wchodząc w mniejsze ciało. Nieważne ile razy już to robili, Jack zawsze był tak [i]ciasny i zachwycający[/i].

Z trudem łapiąc oddech przez to nagłe wtargnięcie, Jack zamruczał i zaczął wić się, gdy Pitch składał gorące pocałunki wzdłuż jego szyi. Pitch wysunął się z mniejszego ciała i pchnął z powrotem, narzucając tempo młodszemu duchowi i stwarzając przy tym bardzo chaotyczny, nie współbrzmiący ze sobą rytm. Jego usta odnalazły wargi Frosta i stopiły je w brutalnym, namiętnym pocałunku. Obaj wiedzieli, że to, co robią, jest złe. Jack, pomimo tego, jak się zachowywał i co robił, nie był durniem ani głupcem. Przede wszystkim i w pierwszej kolejności byli wrogami, potem zostali pokrewnymi duszami, i dopiero na końcu kochankami. Jeżeli w ogóle mogliby się w ten sposób nazywać. Pitch nie był pewien, jak powinien ich tytułować, ale bardziej podobał mu się termin "kochanek" niż "przyjaciele z korzyściami". Słowo "kochanek" sprawiało, że stawało się to bardziej osobiste, a więź którą stworzyli zdecydowanie taka była.

Black poczuł znajome uczucie węzła w brzuchu i wiedział, że nie wytrzyma zbyt długo. Sądząc po rozkosznych jękach wydobywających się z ust Jacka, młodszy duch także zbliżał się już do kresu. Nie, żeby się tym przejmował; zrobią to jeszcze wiele razy, zanim młodzieniec opuści jego kryjówkę. Poza tym, Frost nadal miał ciało, serce i duszę nastolatka. Jego ciało nie było tak rozwinięte, jak Pitcha - w jego przypadku męskość nie podlegała wątpliwości. Był królem, będąc dokładnym. Królem Koszmarów. Pewnego dnia Jack i inni Strażnicy to zapamiętają. Tak czy inaczej, dzisiaj nie był ten dzień.

Ostatnim, płynnym pchnięciem wszedł głęboko w leżącego pod nim chłopaka. Ciało Blacka zroszone było cienką warstwą potu, a on sam lekko dyszał. Jack doszedł ocierając się o prześcieradła, brudząc nasieniem czarny jedwab i swój brzuch. Pitch nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że odnalazł ten widok zachwycająco pięknym; z białymi niczym śnieg włosami, błękitnymi niczym lód oczami oraz bladą, zimną skórą, wyglądał bardzo podobnie do anioła. Złośliwy, lubiący dobrą zabawę i sprawiający kłopoty anioł, ale nadal anioł, mimo wszystko. Gdyby był dobrą, uczciwą osobą, Black ośmieliłby się pomyśleć, że mógłby zmienić się tylko po to, by móc iść z tym aniołem, gdziekolwiek ten by go zaprowadził. Ale on nie był dobrą czy też uczciwą osobą, nigdy też taką nie będzie. Bo nawet jeśli - był Boogie Manem. Jak ktoś z takim imieniem, historią oraz reputacją może okazać się dobry?

Nie, w Pitchu nie znalazłoby się nic dobrego poza jednym - Jackiem Frostem. Ale tylko wtedy, gdy przebywali w jego kryjówce, schowani przed wścibskimi oczami Księżyca oraz innych Strażników, mógł go mieć. Jedynie za zamkniętymi drzwiami miał możliwość dotknąć, pocałować, nazwać go swoim i posiadać w sposób, w jaki nikt inny go nie miał. I z pewnością już nigdy nie będzie mógł mieć. Tak jak sam Pitch, ich relacja była ciemna i pokręcona, wypełniona ogniem i lodem. I to był powód, dla którego tak bardzo ją lubił.


End file.
